wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Welcome
Welcome to the Wikisocial wiki. I'm attempting to take Wikisocial from dead to alive and well again. Any suggestions or help are more then welcome. As soon as i get some of these templates complete, which could take a week or so I'll request sysop and get the ball rolling on that. WillSWC 11:15, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :The main page doesn't look right with all that whitespace. could we either extent the news section into it or maybe put the video of the day in that part.--Drawde83 23:21, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Adding it now. WillSWC 00:12, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm figureing Community Portal should have the news box and such and leave the main page free for information about joining. Also i think we need a members page which people can use instead of the Welcome page after logging in. Or javascript to hide the welcome information for users who already have registered. WillSWC 15:46, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :: I think the community portal would be suited to having group newsboxes (Once we have some groups). When we have more users I was thinking we could do things like a collaboration of the month where users can vote to award other users awards (I dunno most popular unicorn) ::I don't think we should do the whole javascripty membership page as there are other things to focus on and It seems unnecesary as most ppl would go straight to their profile (what would you put on the members page anyway). ::I don't know whats the best thing to have on each of them at the moment though.--Drawde83 23:27, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::Main page is sorta the central part of the site for new users. I think Community Portal should be for just that. The community's main page. At least that's what I think. WillSWC 02:37, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Some suggestions * a fairly simple Welcome template to put on users talk pages soon after they start editing - basic example here ::done at template:welc Philralph 08:27, 14 July 2007 (UTC) * a guide to templates - especially useful to those of us less confident with wiki editing * something like a village pump page - to list to do's for anyone to help with Philralph 09:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) I'll look up the templates I think we have some tutorial pages around here I like the village pump Idea, I think that would be good while we're still small. -- Drawde83 09:20, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ok set up a village pump in the community portal and found what tutorials we currently have Editor Handbook-- Drawde83 09:45, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Nice work on that. On another thought I'm going to be makeing a page for Userpage requests. I don't think it'd really take us that long to toss a template onto the page with some blank information for people who may not quite understand how to use a Template and if it helps them hang around to figure it out then it's all good. Also i think it's rather pointless to copy all of the editing help to WikiSocial from the wikipedia since most of the Wikipedia's stuff is obviousally focused in creating articles. A large amount of their editing help would have little to do with WikiSocial. Will SWC 18:34, 11 July 2007 (UTC) well I didn't start that, but I thought we might be able to recycle some of it. I'll start a thread on it and see where we go from there.-- Drawde83 00:16, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't explain very well the guide to templates - more at village pump Philralph 08:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) FAQ It would be great if you guys could have a look at the FAQ and perhaps fill in some of the things I might have missed.--Drawde83 01:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :It's not bad. But i think at the moment we have to be careful to not rush things overly much. Main Page needs cleaned up, Community Portal needs cleaned up ETC. WillSWC 07:15, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Just a thought re WikiSocial:WikiSocial is not MySpace, it'd be good to have some sort of overall summary review of all social networking sites, with separate more detailed reviews of individual ones, including of course why wikisocial has the potential to be much better. Philralph 08:44, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I gotta agree with you on that one. While we may not have some of the Blogging capability's as other Networking websites we defintly have the most flexibility if you know what your doing with the Syntex. WillSWC 10:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) What needs to be on the Main page? I don't honestly think we need most of what's on there. Namely the history is pointless. Who Really cares about the history of a site they're thinking of using? WillSWC 02:57, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Thats fair enough, but I would like to know why you edited the about page to say that you continued this wiki,seems a bit hypocritical of you to say that the history is pointless.--Drawde83 04:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I did? I just linked the names. We must not be thinking of the same edit. WillSWC 04:32, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::oops my bad, must be in a bad mood or something. But yeah I agree with your original point We shouldn't be promoting the founding history as what is really important is where this wiki ends up. We all have a stake in this.--Drawde83 04:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) what I'm thinking of doing here's a list of things I'll be doing at some stage so you can have some input or help out. * changing the featured video on the front page. if you don't like my choice you'll have to change it. * categorising project pages - then we can use a category tree for them in the community portal. * I'm also thinking of removing the news section, it already has it's own page and the space could be used for other things. --Drawde83 21:47, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Once i get sound back I'll be able to update them. Yes, cleaning up the Project pages is a good idea, and IMO the News should stay but that's just my opinion. WillSWC 03:37, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::what do people think about having community be the top level category? I think it emphasises that that is the point of all this. but at the moment it's being used for some of the can stuff. do they need their own category?--Drawde83 06:42, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::IMO i think having "WikiSocial" as the top category would be best. It seems to be generally the norm for wiki's to use their name as the top category. Though i may be mistaken. WillSWC 00:53, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::::oohh too slow :) at the end of the day I don't think it matters (as long as we have a top level category) Your welcome to change it though.--Drawde83 02:18, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Cleaned up Welcome How's it look? It needs lots of work but i tried to clean it up to make it look a little nicer. Remember when you edit be Bold and don't worry about undoing anything i do. WillSWC 04:59, 28 July 2007 (UTC)